


A Christmas Carol

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Historical References, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils s'étaient promis de passer le plus de Noël ensemble.<br/>Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente. Un jour, un drabble, une relation de plusieurs siècles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eau de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut savoir que nous ouvrons à partir de cette année le défi du Calendrier de l'Avent aux personnes non-membres du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Ce défi peut être commencé en cours de route. N'hésitez pas à aller visiter la page facebook de la Ficothèque Ardente.

**Epoque : Prohibition américaine**

« On s’adonne au péché en agréable compagnie ?, le taquina Francis. Dans l’arrière-salle d’un bar clandestin en lieu et place de la réception de votre ex-colonie préférée ? Qu’avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
\- American Git ne saurait déroger à nos traditions ! »  
Leurs rires s’élevèrent dans l’espace restreint. Ils étaient légèrement éméchés en pleine prohibition sur le sol américain. Littéralement sur le sol.  
Ouais ! C’est pas bien, votre honneur !  
Il existait pire qu’un peu d’eau de vie dans les veines.  
Francis prit une gorgée d’alcool fort dans sa bouche et la partagea avec Arthur. Il profita allègrement de ses lèvres s’abreuvant au goulot des siennes. Un peu de liquide déborda sous la passion de leurs langues coquines et coula le long de la joue d’Arthur.  
« On est fâché aux dernières nouvelles, râla Arthur en se dégageant.  
\- Noël est un jour de trêve, mon lapin. »  
Francis hésita à profiter honteusement de leurs faiblesses. Non… Même s’il en avait très envie… Seulement, Arthur l’embrassa et caressa son corps à travers ses vêtements.  
« I need you ! Now ! »  
Vaincu, Francis remplit sa bouche d’alcool pour le déposer sur son corps et lécher ensuite cette douce brûlure sur sa peau salée.


	2. Balade - Deux drabbles

**Epoque : Fin de la seconde guerre mondiale**

Lors de la libération de Paris, Francis et Arthur avaient traversé les rues de la Ville lumière, pris un verre en terrasse et savouré l’union de leurs corps dans l’appartement saccagé de Francis.  
La haine, la destruction et la terreur ne les vaincraient jamais.  
Francis tenait la main tremblante d’Arthur pour leur premier Noël de liberté dans les rues illuminées de Londres.  
Frappée à intervalles réguliers par les bombes, la ville gardait des cicatrices terribles. Chaque habitant se retournait au moindre bruit de pétarade et scrutait encore le ciel à la recherche d’avions meurtriers.  
Le son des cloches s’accompagnait de souffles retenus et se terminait par des soupirs de soulagement.  
Ayant installé son gouvernement en exil à Londres, Francis tenait particulièrement à cœur de revoir la capitale en pleine reconstruction.  
« Si on devait se marier, ce serait ici », souffla-t-il.  
Surpris, Arthur lui répondit avec un sourire taquin.  
« On doit se marier dans beaucoup d’endroits, France… »  
Francis lui vola un baiser pour taire son refus perpétuel. Personne ne pointerait un fusil sur eux pour les séparer d’une balle dans la tête. Arthur le coinça contre un mur pour lui faire l’amour dans cette ruelle.  
La liberté d’une simple amende pour atteinte à la pudeur était enfin revenue.

 

**Epoque : Louis XIV**

« Bienvenue à Versailles ! »  
Francis lui adressa un sourire plein de dents acérées.  
Arthur lui écrasa les doigts lors de leur poignée de main.  
Invité à la Cour du Roi Soleil, Arthur ressentait de la peur.  
Depuis quand France se payait des portails auréolés d’or, des fontaines modernes, des palais ostentatoires et des vêtements somptueux !  
Arthur avait appris la langue française, contraint par un effet de mode dans toute la noblesse européenne !  
En colère, Arthur se laissa guider par Francis dans toute cette luxure capable d’entretenir une armée de métier pendant des siècles.  
Le spectacle inédit de feux d’artifices et de jets d’eau acheva de convaincre Arthur de la dangerosité actuelle de son rival.  
Durant la fête, France osa l’entraîner dans l’éblouissante galerie des Glaces…  
« Et la trêve ?  
\- À la seconde, mon amour.  
\- Stupid… »  
Francis réveilla le désir enfoui d’un simple baiser. Emportés par la passion, ils se retrouvèrent enchevêtrés par terre dans un amas de vêtements.  
« Je suis prisonnier de cette cage dorée… »  
Francis l’incita à tourner son regard lascif vers le miroir le plus proche. Fasciné, Arthur contempla leurs deux corps se rejoindre langoureusement sur la surface totalement lisse.  
« …mais elle offre quelques avantages délectables. »


	3. Bulles

**Début de la renaissance**

_N.B. : En 24 heures, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'époque de l'origine des bulles de champagne. J'ai trouvé le XIVème siècle au départ (XVIIème ensuite). Je suis partie sur l'idée qu'Arthur était entre sa période Chevalier et sa période Pirate._

« Cadeau ! »  
Arthur inspecta avec méfiance la bouteille.  
« Nous sommes un jour de trêve, mon lapin.  
\- Ne me parle plus de trêve et de vin en même temps. »  
Francis éprouva de la fierté devant ce reste de traumatisme de la guerre de Cent Ans.  
Rassuré par leur accord tacite de non-agression, l’adolescent déboucha la bouteille de champagne et en savoura une gorgée. La boisson sucrée pétillait agréablement sur la langue, le surprenant et l’intriguant.  
« Étrange, mais délicieux.  
\- Excellente nouvelle ! », s’écria Francis d’une voix aiguë.  
Arthur se douta immédiatement d’un problème sous-jacent.  
« Les Français n’aiment pas les bulles.  
\- Les Français n’aiment pas le changement, nuance.  
\- Je te ferais un prix très avantageux pour une commande conséquente.  
\- Tu n’arrives pas à écouler tes stocks ?, se moqua de lui Arthur.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui cloche dans ce vin. Il est comestible !  
\- Champagne, tu dis ? Pourquoi pas ? »  
Arthur se servit plusieurs verres en discutant avec son ennemi détestable. Francis devint d’autant plus haïssable qu’il le désira comme jamais ce Noël-ci, sans être autorisé à le toucher. Quand l’élu de son cœur céderait-il à ses avances ?

* * *

 

_Au début de sa création, le Champagne n'avaient pas de bulles._

_Les bulles dans les Champagnes sont apparues suite à la commercialisation de bouteilles résistantes par les Anglais combinées à un refroidissement climatique en Europe, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé. Les Français étaient très malheureux de trouver des bulles dans leur vin et avaient appelé le Champagne, le vin du diable, parce qu'il faisait péter les bouchons et produisait une vapeur blanche à l'ouverture. C'était pas normal !  
_

_Dans ce drabble, je voulais jouer sur le fait que Francis offrait une bouteille satanique à Arthur. Que c'est gentil ! De plus, il ne pouvait pas se douter à l'époque que le Champagne avait des vertus aphrodisiaques. Voilà, c'est amusant de le faire, alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble._


	4. Ami

**Ier/IIème siècle après J.C.**

« Arthur ? Tu es où ? »  
Le petit garçon se recroquevilla dans les buissons. Il n’avait pas peur de France. Bien sûr que non. Cette jolie fille était la gentillesse incarnée dans ce monde de nations de brute. Il l’aimait de tout son cœur d’enfant.  
Les fées lui avaient dévoilé son avenir commun avec France. Une larme s’écoula sur ses joues. Ils se feraient tellement de mal qu’ils ne se le pardonneraient qu’au prix de nombreux efforts, rejets et souffrances.  
Pourtant, ils s’adoraient !  
Arthur la demanderait en mariage, quand ils seraient plus âgés.  
« Je t’ai trouvé, petit chenapan ! »  
Après un cri, Arthur tomba directement sur ses yeux bleus malicieux.  
« Je suis attristé que tu ne veuilles pas me voir ! »  
La fille, aux cheveux blonds auréolés d’une couronne de fleurs et en tunique bleue, s’assit à ses côtés.  
« J’aurais aimé passer Noël avec toi ! »  
Calculateur, Arthur prit alors une décision importante pour l’avenir de son couple.  
« Je te promets de passer tous nos Noëls ensemble.  
\- Tous, ce sera difficile. Le plus possible, mon lapin ?  
\- Oui. »  
France hésita un moment avant de lui annoncer abruptement.  
« Au fait, je suis un garçon. »

* * *

 

**XVIème siècle**

« Ah ! Mon ami ! On me rend visite! »  
Enchaîné, Francis contempla dans toute sa splendeur l’homme charismatique qu’était devenu son ennemi. Un véritable fantasme incarné. Son rival s’était libéré de ses obligations de nations pour naviguer librement sur les océans.  
Arthur posa son tricorne orné de plumes exotiques et son manteau rouge sang sur la table. Ses bottines frappèrent durement le sol jusqu’à lui, recroquevillé dans un coin.  
Francis n’arrivait même plus à compter le nombre de jours où il avait été enfermé dans cette cale à attendre le bon vouloir du Captain Kirkland.  
La lueur de malice dans ses yeux émeraude et le teint halé de sa peau le séduisaient plus que de raisons. Angleterre, son ennemi mortel, refroidissement immédiat des ardeurs.  
« Je suis venu profiter de mon cadeau de Noël. »  
On était… ? Francis sursauta quand Arthur porta son visage près du sien.  
« Si tu me détaches, nous pourrions honorer notre tradition…  
\- Je préfère que tu ne puisses pas t’enfuir », murmura Arthur.  
Son haleine sentait le rhum, ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais son baiser respirait la douceur.  
« Je suis seul maître de mes sentiments. Et toi aussi. »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Capitaine remonta majestueusement sur le pont.


	5. Fleurs

**Epoque : Guerre des deux roses**

« I hate you ! »  
Arthur brisa un vase précieux contre un mur. Joyeux Noël ! Francis avouait qu’il avait cherché les hostilités durant toute l’année.  
« On oublie la politique, mon lapin !  
\- Tu es en train de me détruire !  
\- Non ! J’encourage les dissensions politiques dans ton pays. Je ne les ai pas créées !  
\- Tu en serais capable !  
\- Sans aucun doute ! Cette guerre des deux roses bat toujours son plein ?, le taquina Francis.  
\- Je vais buter tous tes espions !  
\- Tuer ma Jeanne d’Arc entraîne de fâcheuses conséquences ! »  
Au souvenir douloureux, son humeur devint mauvaise. Séparés par la table, ils se jaugeaient méchamment, prêts à mordre.  
« Que ta royauté s’éteigne à jamais ! »  
Arthur se jeta sur lui. Francis tomba à terre, vaincu par le poids de son ennemi. Il détestait celui qui avait dévasté ses terres et tué ses chevaliers durant la précédente guerre.  
Entre les coups et les griffures, l’adolescent britannique l’embrassa furieusement. Francis le retourna contre le sol pour asseoir sa domination dans ce baiser chargé de reproches. Quand leurs mains prodiguèrent plus de caresses colériques que de coups, ils se séparèrent comme brûlés par cette affection contre nature.

**Epoque moderne**

Arthur rapprocha encore son bassin du sien. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres et les siennes.  
Cette année, ils unissaient leurs corps.  
Ils oubliaient leurs statuts de nations rivales pour exprimer leurs sentiments et leurs désirs égoïstes.  
Cette sale manie se frayait de plus en plus un chemin dans leur quotidien.  
Le souffle saccadé, Arthur enfonça encore son pénis dans son intimité chaude et serrée et se réjouit d’effleurer sa prostate. Les reins de Francis se cambrèrent. La peau de son dos tatouée de roses blanche et rouge s’anima d’un doux frisson.  
L’emblème floral de l’autre sur leurs peaux, comme signe d’affection, se dévoilait dans leur intimité pour le bonheur de leurs yeux.  
Son sexe se retira en frottant délicieusement le long de ses parois internes et revint éprouver cette agréable sensation de friction dans l’autre sens.  
Francis tourna la tête pour l’observer prendre son pied. Ses yeux bleus électrisés par le désir se posèrent sur les lys blancs gravés sur ses pectoraux. Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur les lèvres françaises.  
Arthur donna un coup de hanche brusque pour toucher fortement son centre de plaisir et déformer l’expression de son visage en un gémissement plus soutenu.  
Il aimait jouer avec son corps avant d’atteindre la jouissance.


	6. Caviar - XIXème siècle

« Qui te l'a donnée ?, l'interrogea Arthur en fixant méchamment la boite.

\- Russie, répondit Francis d'une toute petite voix, mais nous pouvons profiter ensemble de son cadeau diplomatique.

\- Il te fait des cadeaux… »

Francis adorait titiller la jalousie d'Arthur, car l'expression de ce sentiment d'exclusivité promettait des ébats torrides.

« Oui. Il me gâte particulièrement ces derniers temps. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. »

Francis ouvrit la boite d'un coup de main assurée pour lui présenter les œufs noirs et luisants.

« Caviar hors de prix, mon cher. »

Arthur se leva pour effacer la table entre eux et plongea ses doigts dans la boite pour se servir.

« Tu aurais pu te faire une tartine. »

Le souffle de Francis se coupa, quand Arthur lécha consciencieusement ses doigts pour récolter les précieuses perles animales. Une douce chaleur embrasa ses reins et son pantalon en l'observant enfourner ses doigts d'une manière plus vulgaire que sensuelle.

« Ma tartine, c'est toi ! »

Arthur tira sur les pans de sa chemise pour la déchirer sauvagement et attrapa ses hanches pour l'entraîner vers le sol.

« You're mine ! », ricana Arthur en le couvrant de cette nourriture de luxe.


	7. Neige - XVIème/début du XVIIème siècle

Francis effectuait son quart, éclairé par une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes sur une mer calme.

Il recherchait activement le Captain Kirkland dans les Caraïbes. Son rôle d'envoyé du Roi de France se cantonnait à arrêter un dangereux hors-la-loi d'origine anglaise.

Francis réajusta son manteau sur ses épaules. Il s'éternisait dans sa mission. Tous deux profitaient d'une liberté rare et inespérée pour des nations. Les responsabilités de Capitaine du Jeanne d'Arc lui convenaient bien plus pour interagir avec Arthur. Déchargé des inconvénients de nations, ils réapprenaient à s'apprécier.

Les décisions, nuisant à leur relation, avaient plus souvent été prises par leurs dirigeants que par eux-mêmes. Pourquoi se détester ?

Le français cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

Il ne rêvait pas. De légers flocons s'étaient mis à tomber du ciel. Fasciné, il les regarda s'accumuler sur le pont jusqu'à former une couche blanche sur le bois.

Ce miracle dans ses mers chaudes s'accompagnait forcément d'un puissant magicien.

Francis sursauta, quand un vaillant pirate l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Merry Christmas ! »

Sa voix, chargée de rhum, déposa des baisers brûlants sur sa peau découverte. Son corps excité le coinça contre la balustrade, alors que ses mains fébriles s'inséraient sous sa chemise. Un désir impérieux l'envahit sous cet assaut audacieux.


	8. Massage - Renaissance/Monde moderne

Arthur gémit sous le plaisir procuré par son compagnon. Vulnérable, il se délectait de ses allées et venues vigoureuses dans son intimité.

L'huile à la mandarine embaumait encore l'air de leur chambre. Sa peau détendue et assouplie par les mains de son amant en gardait encore la senteur délicieuse. Les massages dérivaient toujours en une étreinte plus passionnée.

Lascif, Arthur se laissait emmener vers l'orgasme. Il n'arrivait qu'à l'embrasser et l'éteindre, bien que le désir emplissait son ventre et dressait son sexe.

Les muscles d'Arthur se contractèrent sous un nouvel assaut de cette verge pénétrante sur sa prostate. Ses bras avaient enlacé plus étroitement les épaules de son amant. Francis vint cueillir un nouveau gémissement sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa délicatement, en continuant à se mouvoir en lui.

Son souffle se perdit encore dans le sien. Un nouveau baiser.

Arthur atteint la jouissance soudainement dans les bras de son amant.

Quand Francis se retira, frustré, Arthur se saisit de son pénis encore engorgé. Au-dessus de lui, Francis gémit à son oreille et rechercha la friction ultime dans le fourreau de sa main. Avec un sourire satisfait, Arthur accueillit dans ses bras son compagnon terrassé par le plaisir.

« Je t'aime. »


	9. Bar - XVIème/XVIIème siècle

Du rhum. Une pipe... Une vraie pipe… Des putes… Des marins. Des pirates…

The pirate.

Francis prit une bouffée de tabac. Il espérait analyser rapidement le caractère pacifique ou agressif de l'invité imprévu à sa table bancale. Malicieux, Arthur lui sourit. Le souvenir érotique de leur dernière rencontre s'imposa vivement dans sa chair.

« You smoke, sweetie ?

\- De temps à autre. »

Le Captain Kirkland avisa les forces en présence.

« Évitons-nous des efforts inutiles de recrutement hâtif et massif, proposa Arthur.

\- Entendu. »

Francis replaça discrètement son tricorne, tandis qu'Arthur envoyait un signal similaire à son équipage.

France angoissa à l'idée d'accorder sa confiance à l'ennemi.

Francis reprit difficilement sa respiration quand Arthur rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec toi. »

En murmurant ceci à son oreille, Arthur avait empoigné sa ceinture pour clarifier ses intentions licencieuses.

Francis fut emporté jusqu'aux étages où une prostituée et son client en pleine action furent chassés de leur chambre.

« Tu m'as manqué, sweetie. »

Le Pirate s'appropria goulûment sa bouche. Il le plaqua violemment contre un mur et ouvrit sommairement sa chemise et son pantalon. Francis cria de surprise et de plaisir quand son sexe bandé se retrouva entre ses lèvres.


	10. Repas - XVIIème siècle

« Il est où mon papa ! », s'égosilla Canada.

Les larmes de la jeune nation avaient coulé dès la préparation du repas de Noël. La fumée dans la cuisine avait sûrement joué dans ce processus de chantage affectif.

« Papa ! »

Arthur aurait adoré ramener Francis d'un coup de baguette magique pour limiter le désastre culinaire. Passer de pirate impitoyable à misérable nounou desservait son image.

« J'aime bien, moi.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Alfred.

\- C'est dégueulasse !

\- Matthew, je vais te laver la bouche avec du savon, si tu continues !

\- Je suis torturé. Papa ! Reviens !

\- L'appeler ne servira à rien. Il est de l'autre côté de l'océan. »

Alfred leur rendait la vie impossible la plupart du temps. Matthew, un enfant calme et gentil, devenait une terreur en l'absence de son papa et de repas corrects.

« De toute façon, le savon, c'est meilleur que ça ! »

Arthur fit appel à tout son calme pour dépêcher des serviteurs dans les cuisines.

Il ne faudrait pas que l'enfant au palais délicat maigrît de trop jusqu'au retour de son papa adoré.

Arthur supportait aussi mal la grève du sexe que son fils la grève de la faim.


	11. Accident - Seconde Guerre Mondiale

Arthur s'inquiétait. Francis n'était toujours pas arrivé à leur point de rendez-vous.

Ils profitaient de leur proximité géographique pour passer Noël ensemble, malgré les risques.

Arthur ne se serait jamais cru capable d'épauler autant Francis dans la Résistance française.

En plein territoire ennemi, ils s'accordaient une confiance jamais égalée dans leur Histoire. La possibilité que l'un d'eux retourne sa veste à tout moment n'était pas à exclure. Pourtant, ils ne craignaient pas une telle éventualité.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Un mouvement en dessous de son abri attira son attention. Prudent, Arthur pointa son fusil dans cette direction. Rassuré, il observa Francis monter difficilement la pente. Il tenait l'un de ses flancs ensanglantés.

Francis lui signifia qu'il était seul en utilisant un code verbal.

Aussitôt, Arthur sortit de l'abri pour l'aider à monter.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Je ne pense pas avoir été suivi. Ils ont sûrement des chiens. Et j'ai perdu du sang.

\- Bois de l'eau. Mange. Je fais le bandage correctement et on part.

\- Désolé.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es libre.

\- Mais blessé. Je vais te ralentir.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne pars pas sans toi. »


	12. Allégresse - 1ère République Française/Régime de la Terreur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit de la Première République Française au moment du Régime de la Terreur, l'un des moments les plus sombres de l'Histoire de France.
> 
> Allégresse veut dire joie personnelle et/ou collective. Dans ce drabble, j'utilise le mot dans une dimension excessive.

« Bienvenue, mon ami. »

Le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne se méfiait énormément de la République française, de ses idées subversives et massacres. Toute l'Europe, menacée par la devise « Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité », s'était liguée contre la France. Francis résistait à ses ennemis qui l'attaquaient dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables, et ce, malgré des dissensions internes importantes et une répression sanglante.

Dangereux, nocif, pestiféré.

Francis avait même éprouvé de la joie à se débarrasser de sa monarchie par le biais d'une guillotine.

Sous le régime de la Terreur, plus de 16 000 opposants à Robespierre avaient fini décapités par cette même guillotine.

Arthur tremblait de peur et s'attristait de constater sa folie.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Je suis très heureux, répliqua Francis dans une joie excessive.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Arthur, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis en train de marquer l'Histoire mondiale. Enfin, nous serons tous égaux.

\- Belle illusion, argumenta Arthur. Robespierre est ton nouveau Roi… Enfin, ton nouveau tyran. Il n'a pas été choisi par Dieu.

\- Les citoyens ont voté pour lui. Ils avaient la liberté de choisir ce bain de sang. »

Un rire dément de souffrance franchit ses lèvres.


	13. Tirelire - Louis XIV

Francis triturait ses mains, alors qu'Arthur ouvrait son cadeau.

Louis XIV lui avait ordonné de le soutenir dans sa politique extérieure par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

« Faites preuve de créativité ! »

Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Louis XIV contrôlait tout un chacun et poussait ses plus fidèles alliés à se surpasser. Francis n'avait jamais autant été sollicité par un Roi et prisonnier de celui-ci.

« Une tirelire ?

\- Il me semble que tu aies besoin de faire des économies. »

Francis détestait sa voix de serpent qui trahissait ses mauvaises intentions.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Si. Arthur le craignait.

Et pourtant, les caisses de la France étaient vides. Versailles n'était qu'un grand coup de bluff avec ses strass et ses paillettes. Maintenir l'illusion, vider les caisses des autres en les poussant à les imiter par un effet de mode, affaiblir l'ennemi et se reconstruire.

Francis n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable, craint et jalousé.

Arthur l'embrassa sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

« Oublions la politique aujourd'hui… »

Sa main déboutonna sa chemise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et sa langue s'appropria sa bouche. Son corps excité se pressa contre le sien.

La politique pouvait aller se faire voir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. historique : Les caisses du Royaume de France étaient au plus bas au temps de la construction de Versailles. Louis XIV a fait croire que tout allait bien, et même plus que bien pour la France, en vivant dans l'opulence à Versailles et en donnant des réceptions somptueuses. Il tenait ainsi ses ennemis extérieurs à distance et surveillaient ses ennemis internes dans le château de Versailles.


	14. Senteurs - XVIIème siècle

Arthur entra dans la maisonnée, sans s'annoncer.

Depuis l'adoption des garçons, Francis insistait pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre à Noël. Ils assuraient autant que possible une garde partagée durant l'année, se retrouvaient parfois tous ensemble ou confiaient leurs enfants à des personnes compétentes dans les moments difficiles.

Arthur prit délicatement Matthew dans ses bras. Un petit chut et il s'en faisait un allié amusé.

Pour retrouver Francis, Arthur suivit l'odeur des bougies odorantes du salon puis le fumet de la cuisine.

Il observa son compagnon préparer le repas des festivités.

Francis possédait une aisance dans ce domaine qui le fascinait. Illuminé par les feux du poêle, sa peau se réchauffait de douces lueurs. Habillé de ses plus beaux atours, malgré les risques de se salir, il cuisinait avec amour pour eux tous.

« Hi ! »

Francis lui sourit de manière malicieuse. Il avait senti sa présence et son regard sur lui.

« Papa ! J'ai mis la table sans Matthew ! Daddy ! »

Arthur saisit l'occasion pour s'amuser aux dépens d'Alfred.

« Alors, matelot, on vient cafter auprès du Captain Kirkland ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai kidnappé ton frère ?

\- Ah ! Rends-moi Matthew ! »


	15. Senteurs - Epoque indéfinie

Les mains habiles de Francis réduisirent les dernières résistances dans les muscles du dos d'Arthur. L'Anglais avait encore accepté l'un de ses massages. Il sentait bon l'essence de mandarine qu'ils utilisaient souvent dans ces moments de complicité. Cette senteur suffisait parfois à provoquer chez eux une érection en mobilisant des souvenirs érotiques de leurs précédents massages.

Francis déposa une myriade de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses doigts glissèrent du creux des reins à la ligne de la hanche. Arthur tressaillit quand il embrassa les fossettes dans le bas de son dos tout stimulant son sexe.

« Je ne devrais pas te faire confiance, stupid frog. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais tu me fais confiance pour que ça dérape », s'en amusa-t-il.

Arthur grommela un truc incompréhensible et se retourna sur le dos, positionnant ses jambes autour des siennes.

Leurs pénis entrèrent en contact. Cette vague de plaisir encouragea quelques déhanchés préliminaires. Francis se pencha pour l'embrasser et le préparer brièvement.

Arthur était tellement détendu qu'il était aisé de se l'approprier.

Une fois en lui, Francis s'attela à le combler avec des mouvements amples et précis dont il augmentait peu à peu la cadence.

Il adorait l'abandon total d'Arthur dans ces moments-là.


End file.
